1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for driving a display panel and a display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for driving a display panel, wherein the method is capable of enhancing the quality of an image displayed on the panel, and a display apparatus performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays a 2-dimensional (2D) image. Recently, 3-dimensional (3D) image display technology has seen increased application in a variety of fields such as photography, video games, films, television and the like. Accordingly, an LCD apparatus capable of displaying a 3D stereoscopic image has been developed.
Generally, such 3D LCD apparatus allows a viewer to feel the depth (e.g., the 3D effect) of an object by using binocular parallax. Binocular parallax may exist due to the eyes of a person being spaced apart from each other by a predetermined distance, and thus, a 2-D image viewed by the left eye is different from that viewed by the right eye. Thus, the person's brain blends the two different 2D images together to generate a 3D image that is a perspective and realistic representation of the object being viewed through the 3D LCD apparatus.
Techniques for displaying the 3D stereoscopic image may be classified into a stereoscopic method and an auto-stereoscopic method, depending on whether 3D glasses are needed or not. The stereoscopic method uses glasses and may be classified as a passive polarized glasses type or an active shutter glasses type, for example. The auto-stereoscopic method involves installing a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, etc. in a display device without using glasses, for example.
In the polarized glasses type, the 3D stereoscopic image is displayed by a polarized filter having a polarizing axis different for each of the eyes. In the shutter glasses type, a left image to be seen in the left eye and a right image to be seen in the right eye may be temporally divided to be periodically displayed to a viewer who wears a pair of glasses which open and close a left eye shutter and a right eye shutter in synchronization with the periods of the left and right images.
In the shutter glass type, as the left and right eye images are selectively displayed, charging rates of pixels coupled to an odd-numbered gate line and an even-numbered gate line of the display panel are different from each other. However, the difference in charging rates may cause, by way of crosstalk, data meant to be viewed by the right eye to overlap with data intended for the left eye or vice versa. Accordingly, there exists a need to reduce such data overlap.